Hot Dog on a Stick
by Crystaljem
Summary: Please review and read! I just love the Diary of a Wimpy kid books and thought that maybe i should write a chapter of my own and see how it goes!
1. Chapter 1

Hot dog on a Stick

Part 1

Monday

Ok, I'm getting worried! Something is up with Mom and Dad, first they say that I can stay up till eleven to watch my favourite T.V show and then they tell Roderick that he can do his band practise in the basement at 8.00am in the morning, ON A SUNDAY! Then my mum got us a take away for tea and Dad didn't budge when Roderick nearly set the house on fire, (Warning: don't try and toast a sandwich with peanut butter and jelly inside). But I would say that Manny is getting treated any better but to be honest he actually can't because they treat him better than anyone. Like this morning when he blocked up the sink with this new 'water turns to jelly' thing and they just spent the next 2 hours cleaning it out.

Now they are cleaning out my room and asked Roderick if he will play some of his music to get them in the 'Groove'!So I have come to the conclusion that my parents have turned into robots or they have been abducted and the aliens have given replacements and they didn't exactly hit the right buttons. I suppose I will have to wait and see but whatever it is I am SURE that it can't be good news. I am even starting to think that dad may still be considering that army camp for next summer, so I'm trying to stay on the good side of them!

Thursday

I have it! I know what it is, but don't expect it to be the aliens idea because it's not that, well it's actually nothing at all to do with aliens. See I went round to Rowley to see if he had any ideas but we had to go back to mine because I am banned from their house due to what happened last week. Apparently Rowley's dad ended up with a pink car after I got Rowley's bubble machine and, by accident, spilt it on Rowley's dad's car. But I am sure he didn't really mind!

Anyway Rowley said that if something was up then maybe I should just ask and then they can't exactly say nothing because even Roderick is starting to notice something isn't right. I know you would think that he would have realised by now but let's just say that he isn't the brightest of people, (a kinder way of saying thick). So they are really off colour because they are both about to turn 45 this year and apparently from this website 45 is the big age that all parents try to avoid. Oh yes, I forgot to say that last weekend I found this awesome new website called Boys2Kool4Skool and it I so cool and tells you everything that you need to know about middle School, it actually feels like everything that happens in my life there is a solution to on that website. These are some of the things that the website said:

How to avoid the weird next door neighbour

How to avoid turning a white shirt pink

What dance moves the ladies like

How to sneak chocolate to your room

And loads more stuff. I mean I can't believe I never found it before! This is the list I got of hat will start to happen when your parents turn 45:

Don't talk as much

Do not bother with children's problems

Make the house clean all the time

Complain about how life goes so fast

Say how kids made you look older

And basically turn a lot lazier and worse

So apparently from them I have a lot more fun and laughter to look forward to, so don't think I will be here for long. After hearing that I am thinking of going to college early but Rowley said that the only way to do that is to be super clever. So I wonder if 'eating all your lunch' award would go towards anything.

Sunday

I am officially stumped. That college idea just isn't working for me! I asked Rowley, Fregley (because i was desperate) and even a TEACHER but Rowley said 'It will never work' and then carried on eating his cheesy fries, Fregley said 'Do YOU want to see my rotten tooth collection 'and that was that and the teacher said 'don't dream so big Greg, you'll never make it'! So I suppose that leaving home is out of the question unless I can think of another way to get out except from going to the mental ward after seeing Fregley's rotten tooth collection. And that doesn't sound like the best way to end up.

And home is getting any better! Mom says that we are older now and that we can make our own lunch and sometimes supper, and that we can take Manny to day-care because she is getting ties up in all kind of stuff and hasn't now got the time to do all these jobs. I have two points; number 1 what 'STUFF' is she soooo tied up in and number 2 we are as busy as she is. Because yesterday i got given an assignment on How to take care of a plant and this is how it is going so far:

Greg Hefley's- How to take care of a plant

Step 1) Buy a plant from a plant store.

Step 2) Get a hose and water it.

Step 3) Watch it grow into a flower.

So you could say that getting an A isn't exactly on the up side for me at the minute. And now Dad is telling me that it is time to go to bed and it is only 7.00pm ONLY 7.00pm! It's like they are teenagers again and are having mood swings! So I guess that is it for the day, wish I could say that I can't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday

I actually can't wait for tomorrow! Apparently the whole school is having a barbecue with hot dogs and beef burgers and everything. And what's even better is that Fregley has been banned for hygiene reasons so I don't have to worry about going to the mental ward yet. And it is all FREE! So I don't have to worry about not being able to go. Speaking of Fregley he actually hasn't been at school for the last few days. Not saying that I actually care but I really wonder where he is, I told Rowley's this and he just said that maybe is ill but I don't think so. The only thing that could have made him ill is that fungi infection in his belly button but that was removed last Tuesday so I'm all puzzled up.

Things are really starting to look up again because dad told Rodrick off last night for dumping all the spaghetti Bolognese he didn't eat down the sink and let's just say that the plumber didn't have the best job ever! Hip Hip Hooray! For the first time since like forever many just c=got told off but I really can't blame them because he just pulled the last straw.

You see mom had brought this brand new cooker that she was very proud of and wouldn't let anyone touch because it was 'special' and 'meant something' to her. Of course Manny, like he always does didn't pay any attention to that and just began to draw on it with the leftover sauce from the Spaghetti last night! And Mom just blew it; she started saying how she got 2 devils from hell. And then that got me thinking either she forgot how to count, forgot she had THREE sons or she meant that one of them wasn't so bad at all. And I hope that is me because I am looking to get a new pair of shorts this weekend as my old ones have a hole tight in the inconvenient place!

Wednesday

What a rubbish party, it was so bad I left half way through! Let me explain. First we got there and everybody had to wait outside till they just finished off the food. And Chirag, who is normally quite, asked Rowley if he wanted to play ball so first I was left alone on a bench by myself. But things got worse when Chirag tried to show off and hit the ball so hard that it landed on the barbecued next to all of the beef burgers which flew off and landed on the court.

There was no way that I was eating any of those and a lot of people got the same idea too so when they announced there was food we all ran to the hotdogs. However by a lot of people got the same idea too I meant everyone that was there so after 3 hours of queuing I didn't get any Hotdogs and that's when they ran out and we all got sent home! Worst of all is that I was second to next in line and Rowley had managed to get TWO yes TWO hotdogs.

On the way back I was pretty grim and especially with Rowley just finishing of his first hotdog and moving on to his second. I think Rowley must have noticed and felt sorry for me because he took the hotdog bun off and began eating eat and when he had finished he asked if I wanted any. Now the hotdog was swimming in ketchup which I don't mind but I didn't really wanted to get my hands dirty as we have another 20mins to go and after Mom got fed up of me living off used clothes she said that she would wash it but not again so I can't wipe the ketchup on my trousers.

Rowley then did something I can't believe. He went to the nearest tree, picked up a twig and poked the hotdog on the end! And then went and said 'Hot dog on a stick' with this grinning face. I was obviously mortified so I just wasting a perfectly good Hotdog so I picked it up and threw it on the road. Unfortunately I forgot to check if any cars were driving past and I hit one!And guess who it was?It was Mr. Jefferson, Rowley's dad and he wasn't at all pleases. He got out the car and grabbed Rowley pulling him into the car like he was kidnapping him and drove away with a half ketchup covered car! So let's just say that the ban may be extended for another few years also.

What came to my surprise was that about 10 mins after their car was parked at the side of the road. Well, apparently when I threw the ketchup covered Hotdog and it hit the bonnet some of the sauce and leaked into the engine and caused the car to stop. Then when Mr. Jefferson opened the bonnet loads of oil and ketchup squirted out and drenched him. This explains for the half grey, half red Mr. Jefferson that came out of the car!

And that that night and probably the rest of my life I am grounded!


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday

Om gave in, thankfully! Remember on Wednesday what happened with the hot dog on a stick, well Mom said that it was an honest mistake and I have been punished enough! Well am a

Happy Chappy or what! Oh and I don't want to be grounded cause Holly Hills is having a birthday party and I AM INVITED!And yes I am invited and guess what even better, Rowley isn't. I don't know why but me and few other guys also got invited and they were pretty popular and also,(of course said by girls) good looking, so I'm wondering if I'm about to get my big break!

They must have thought it all along and just not said anything until now ate her birthday and lately all the boys have been talking to me and all the girls too, so maybe I am about to get POPULAR! Unfortunately Rowley is sticking by me like glue just to be sure I won't fling him off, but to be honest if I do get popular I guess I will have to. I mean he has been cramping my style for years now but I still took him under my wing and did soooo many things for him. So I guess it's his turn to repay me and just leave me alone.

The thing is that I can't exactly say it to him because that what just be mean so I thought that maybe I should write a letter and put it in his locker! This is what I have done and I am posting it tomorrow:

Dear Rowley,

Hi. I need to talk. There is something I need to ask for you to do for me. I want you to go away. I am very sorry. But I am getting popular. I need to you to leave me alone.

Kind Regards

Shades

I think it is pretty good, straight to the point and very well punctuated; I am sure my English teacher would be proud! Oh and if you are wondering what the name 'Shades' come from it is just that as I am popular now I thought that I might want to have a cool new nick name for people to cool me. Like this boy at school called Stewie Pead has the nickname of 'Who Pead, Stewie Pead' which is suppose is kind of mean but its kind funny as well. Or maybe Lewis Thimble is called 'Lewis Cymbal' or 'Cymbal' because he has a lisp so when he says thimble it sounds like Cymbal which is also kind of funny to!

Wednesday

Nearly Holly's Birthday just two more days, oh and the nickname if you were wondering was a breeze and now I am nicknamed Shades. They didn't take it at first but when I said that I was going to Holly's party they took the hint! And you know the joke we played on Chirag last year, well us guys are thinking that maybe we should play another prank!

But that will have to wait because I need to buy Holly a present or Mom could get one but I really don't trust her. Mom said that she has a cupboard in the basement that may have some stuff in but the only things that it contained were Grandma's old knitting kit and a 'How to potty train you child' book, which I am sure she wouldn't be too keen on. I do have an idea though as I did this raffle once and one a makeup set, which I soo stupid, and threw it under my bed and I forgot about it so maybe if I'm lucky that will do.

And if you were wondering about the note, Rowley got it all right but surprisingly didn't care. Although whenever he sees me he just bites his lip and does this weird smile that probably isn't even a smile. And I kind of feel sorry for him as he just walks around school on his own and is a bit of a loner while I leave the dream and have now become 10th most popular with Rowley like 100th somewhere! I am sure he will be fine though as he seems to be talking to this kid in 8th grade a lot, but the guy locks really dodgy and I always seem him after school in the alley smoking , so Rowley's WATCH OUT!

Saturday

What a party!My luck has changed and I am finally becoming the person I was always meant to be. First I arrived and was the first one there which was kind of awkward but oh well. I and Holly talked for a bit along with the other girls before the other guys came along. We then all sat down and she opened all of her presents and GUESS WHAT, she like mine the most, (as I can tell). Then we played spin the bottle and it landed on me on this girl called Sasha Primrose's turn so she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then we ate I tried to be polite as I could especially when her sister heather walked past, unfortunately she seemed to recognise me from the swimming pool last summer.

Then this is the best part! We had a dance played some games but then Sasha when off with Holly to the corner of the garden and they started to whisper and look of me, talk about being self conscious. Then all the rest of the girls including Zara-lily, Mia and Ashley with two others also joined them so we guys decided to huddle as a group on the other side of the garden. After a while and a lot of giggling, (from the girls of course), Holly came over and said that she needed to talk with me privately (best bit coming up). She said that Sasha really liked me and IF I WANTED TO GO OUT WITH HER! Of course I was dumbfounded but managed to catch my breath and say yes!

Soon after that my mum came to pick me up FIRST as she is that sort of person but before I went she gave me her phone number along with all the other girls there too and the boys wrote there's down just after! I swear I will have sleepless nights this week, but I hope it lasts!


End file.
